List of Characters by Years
Here are a list of characters that appears in One Piece chronically. The eldest characters are those introduced prior to the start of the known OP continuity, usually those introduced in various one-shots written by Oda prior to the beginning of serialization. 1994 *Samurai Ryuma - Introduced as lead character in the short story Monsters, returns as a zombie in 2007 1996 * Monkey D. Luffy - Introduced in Romance Dawn V.1 * Shanks - Introduced in Romance Dawn V.1, does not appear in V. 2 to hide true Luffy origin before series pilot in Shonen Jump. * Crescent-Moon Galley * Silk * Monkey D. Garp - First appears as Luffy's grandfather and a Pirate in Romance Dawn Version 2 but in the main One Piece storyline he appears as a Marine in 1999. * Spiel the Hexagon * Ann * Balloon 1997 * Gol D. Roger * Lucky Roo * Ben Beckman * Yassop * Makino * Woop Slap * Gyoru * Alvida * Heppoko, Peppoko, and Poppoko * Coby * Roronoa Zoro * Rika * Helmeppo * Soro * Ririka * Captain Morgan * Kuina * Koshiro * First Lieutenant Rokkaku * Commander Ripper * Kaicho Pinky * Tightrope Walking Funan Bros * Nami * Superhuman Domingos * Buggy * Cabaji * Mohji * Richie * Acrobatic Fuwas * Chou-Chou * Boodle * Hocker 1998 * Poro * Silvers Rayleigh - unnamed in Buggy's flashback, officially introduced on Sabaody Archipelago in 2008 * Gaimon * Usopp * Mornin * Piiman * Ninjin * Tamanegi * Kaya * Merry * Jango * Kuro * Buchi * Sham * Nugire Yainu * Banchina * Johnny * Yosaku * Lieutenant Fullbody * Mozert * Moodie * Sanji * Zeff * Batchee * Patty * Private First Class Lines * Gin * Pandaman * Carne * Don Krieg * Dracule Mihawk * Pearl * Ideaman * Kagikko * Hustle * Kumate Tribe 1999 * Captain Nezumi * Arlong * Kuroobi * Chew * Hatchan * Kaneshiro * Pisaro * Nuke * Shioyaki * Chabo * Nojiko * Mohmoo * Commodore Purin Purin * Bellemere * Dr. Nako * Vice Admiral Garp * Bogart * Sam * Lieutenant Commander Brandnew * Vice Admiral John Giant * News Ku * Koze & Packi * Chief Petty Officer Tashigi * Hanger * Ippon-Matsu * Captain Smoker * Petty Officer Masshikaku * Sapi * Yu * Monkey D. Dragon * Laboon * Crocus * Mr. 9 * Nefertari Vivi * Yorki * Mr. 13 * Miss Friday * Igaram * Miss Monday * Miss Catharine * Mr. Beans * Mr. Shimizu * Carue * Mr. 5 * Miss Valentine * Banchi 2000 *Broggy *Luis Arnote *Dorry *Samuraï Battsu *Mr. 3 *Miss Goldenweek *Sir Crocodile *Bananawani *Mr.11 *Mr. 2 *Akumai *Chess *Wapol *Kuromarimo *Robson *Dalton *Negikuma Marie *Tamachibi *Stool *Tony Tony Chopper *Dr. Kureha *Dr. Hiluluk *Thalassa Lucas *Nefertari Cobra *Yurikah *Portgas D. Ace *Buubuu *Yoshimoto *Mr. Mellow *Miss Doublefinger *Mr. 4 *Miss Merry Christmas *Lasso *Mr. 1 *Eyelashes *Chaka *Pell 2001 *Toto *Kohza *Okame *Aswa *Agotogi *Kebi *Kappa *Farafra *Erik *Ultraking *Koala Mercenaries *Stomp *Iwan X *Cowboy *Bourbon Jr. *Kentauros *Hikoichi *Goldfish Princess *Camie (In the cover page side adventure) *Pappug (In the cover page side adventure) *Arrow *Hyota *Brahm *Barrel *Macro *Gyaro *Tansui *Octopako *Mash *Mr. 7 *Miss Fathersday 2002 *Mr. Love *Captain Hina *Dr. Ooh *Terracotta *Catfish Chieftain *Queen Titi *Dr. Potsun *Nico Robin(as Miss All Sunday) *Willie Gallon *Masira *Van Auger *Jou Wahl *Jesus Burgess *Bellamy *Roshio *Sarquiss *Doc Q *Stronger *Spector *Lily *Ross *Eddy *Hewitt *Rivers *Mani *Myure *Terry *Marshall D. Teach *Shojo *Utan Divers *Montblanc Cricket *Gorousei *Donquixote Doflamingo *Bartholomew Kuma *Vice Admiral Tsuru *Fleet Admiral Sengoku *Lafitte *Rockstar *Joz *Marco *Edward Newgate *Wiper *Gan Fall *Pierre *Amazon *Conis *Suu *Pagaya *Ohm *Holy *Fuza *Shura *Satori *Gedatsu *Captain McKinley *Aisa *Kamakiri *Braham *Genbou *Laki *Tomato Gang *Klabautermann *Yama *Enel 2003 * Nola * Miss Universe * Hotori and Kotori * Dr. BlackBeard * Moda * Calgara * Montblanc Norland * Pantri * Musse * Seto * Kashigami * Vice Admiral Komil * Marilyn * Admiral Aokiji * Shelly * Tonjit * Hamburg * Foxy * Porche * Tubifex * Kapoty * Monda 2004 *Pickles *Big-Pan *Goro *Sonieh *Donoban *Gina *Yokozuna *Chimney *Gonbe *Kokoro *Paulie *Mikazuki *Iceburg *Kalifa *Rob Lucci *Kaku *Tilestone *Zambai *Dirt Boss *Tamagon *Kiev *Blueno *Hattori *Corgi *Franky *Kiwi *Mozu and Kiwi *Forest Boss *Happa 2005 *Tom *Spandam *Jerry *Funk Freed *Captain T-Bone *Sodom and Gomorrah *Wanze *Nero *Kumadori *Jabura *Fukurou *Kashii *Oimo *Gatherine *Baskerville *Law Enforcement Canine Squad *Just Eleven Jurymen *Professor Clover *Jaguar D. Saul *Nico Olvia *Roji *Spandine 2006 *Admiral Akainu *Vice Admiral Momonga *Vice Admiral Onigumo *Vice Admiral Doberman *Vice Admiral Yamakaji *Vice Admiral Strawberry *Captain Very Good *Captain Shuu *Captain Sharinguru *Michael and Hoichael *Dr. Vegapunk *Attach *Dadan *Satchi 2007 *Brook *Spacey *Perona *Absalom *Hogback *Gecko Moria *Hildon *Cindry *Moonwatcher *Buhichuck *Gyoro, Nin & Bao *Kumacy *Lola *Jigoro *Talleran *Kaidou *Oz *The Risky Brothers 2008 *Sea Rabbit *Duval *Motobaro *Flying Fish Riders *Sky Fish *Saint Roswald *Saint Shalulia *Saruu *Antonio *Devil Dias *Shakuyaku *Capone Bege *Jewelry Bonney *Basil Hawkins *Eustass Kid *Killer *Scratchmen Apoo *X. Drake *Trafalgar Law *Urouge *Saint Charloss *Marie *Disco Category:Trivia Pages